The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a lighting system having the same.
Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light and extensively used as next-generation light sources in place of conventional fluorescent lamps and glow lamps.
Since the LED generates the light by using the semiconductor device, the LED may represent low power consumption as compared with the glow lamp that generates the light by heating tungsten or the fluorescent lamp that generates the light by urging ultraviolet ray, which is generated through the high-voltage discharge, to collide with a phosphor.
In addition, the LED generates the light by using the potential gap of the semiconductor device, so the LED is advantageous as compared with conventional light sources in terms of life span, response characteristics and environmental-friendly requirement.
In this regard, various studies have been performed to replace the conventional light sources with the LEDs. The LEDs are increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as various lamps used indoors and outdoors, liquid crystal displays, electric signboards, and street lamps.